Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with a device via a network, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
A device, such as a multifunction peripheral, provides various functions such as printing, copying, scanning, and facsimile functions. In order for a user to use the functions, setting required for each of the functions is to be previously made for the device. In order to use a function of attaching image data obtained by scanning in a device as an attached file to an electronic mail and sending the image data attached to the electronic mail to an apparatus on a network, for example, a mail server is to be previously set for the device.
In order to simplify the setting, a technique for enabling various types of setting for a device has been known, in which the device has a Web server function to generate a webpage for performing the various types of setting and operates a web browser included in a personal computer (PC) on a network (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-7095).
The above-mentioned conventional technique is convenient because a user can operate his/her own PC to perform initialization required for the device. However, the webpage is usually identified uniquely by a uniform resource locator (URL). In order for the user to display a desired webpage via a web browser, therefore, the user needs to know a URL of the webpage. Alternatively, in order for the user to reach a desired webpage after displaying a particular webpage (e.g., a front page), the user needs to follow several links and search for the webpage. Further, when the user does not find out what initialization is to be performed for a function which it desires to use, the user cannot reach a webpage for the setting.
The above-mentioned conventional technique is not necessarily easy to use for a user who does not know much about a setting required for a function provided by the device or a user who is unfamiliar with an operation of the web browser.